Budou no Niwa
by Kazuko Nozomi
Summary: "Terima kasih, Gaara. Di kebun anggur ini, aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu." /AU-semi canon/semi mature/RnR?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning : Skip the typos you'll find. AU - semi canon, semi M, OOC (maybe).**

Hello! Ini one-shoot pertamaku. Aku harap kalian suka, ya! *bows bows bows*

Di sini, umur Hinata/Gaara sekitar 22-24 tahun.

Yoo! Happy reading, Minna!

* * *

**Budou no Niwa**

Suna. Daerah kering berpasir, tak sepenuhnya benar. Jauh di perbatasan sebelah timur, membentang perbukitan indah nan sejuk. Hanya di sinilah hujan turun sepanjang tahun. Wangi anggur dan buah zaitun langsung menyeruak ketika kita menginjakkan kaki di tanah subur itu. Ya, kebun anggur ini menjadi satu-satunya penghasil anggur terbaik di distrik ini –bahkan di beberapa negara sekitar Suna.

Kini musim baru telah tiba, saatnya menanam benih anggur. Terlihat beberapa orang tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun, seorang gadis manis di sini malah termenung sambil menggenggam beberapa sulur anggur di tangannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja memetik beberapa buah dari kebun itu. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok cokelat selutut, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu pekerja di sana.

Rambut indigo panjangnya menari-nari tertiup angin selagi mata bulannya yang sayu terpaku ke arah lembah. Dilihatnya barisan gerbong hitam yang melaju dengan sangat teratur diiringi siulan khas kereta api saat uap tebal dilepas ke udara. _Tuut.. tuut.._ Mungkin seperti itulah bunyinya.

Sang gadis terus menatap laju kereta yang makin menjauh dari lembah di bawahnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mendekat ke arahnya. Terkejutlah ia ketika ada sepasang tangan besar dan kekar yang tiba-tiba menangkup bahunya.

"Hinata, apa kau merindukan Konoha? Kau ingin pulang?"

Suara _bariton_ khas pria itu langsung melantun tepat di telinganya. Benar-benar tepat di telinganya, membuat si gadis langsung merinding ketakutan.

"T-tuan, le-lepas," rintihnya.

"Hmm.. Apa, Hinata?" Lag-lagi _bariton_ itu makin mendesah di telinga kiri gadis manis bernama Hinata itu.

"L-lepaskan a-aku, Tu-tuan Madara," mohonnya lagi.

"Kau tidak usah berlagak seperti ini. Aku tahu kau ingin cepat kembali ke Konoha, bukan?" tanya sang pria sambil menyesap harum rambut indigo panjang itu.

"T-tapi.."

"Kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras seperti ini untuk mendapatkan kepingan perak," ujar pria empat puluh tahunan itu. "Aku bahkan bisa memberimu koin emas sebanyak yang kau inginkan jika kau mau melayaniku, _Hime_.."

"T-tidak. Le-lepaskan aku, T-tuan," isak sang gadis ketika tangan itu mulai berani masuk ke dalam kemejanya. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan nenekmu di sana?"

"K-kumohon, l-lepaskan.."

"Aku tidak dengar, _Hime_."

"Ahn, T-tuan.."

"Aku yakin kalau kekasihmu itu belum menyentuhmu di sini, kan?" bisik sang pria yang tangannya semakin merayap turun ke dada Hinata.

"H-hentikan!" pekik si gadis. "Hiks.. Kumohon, hen..tikan.."

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau harus–"

"Apa kau tidak dengar, Uchiha?" sela seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang. "Perbuatanmu itu sangat memalukan," ujarnya lagi.

"Hoo, kau rupanya," sahut Madara. "Selamat siang, Gaara. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu ini?" pancing pria itu sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Lepaskan dia!" geram laki-laki bernama Gaara itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. _Hime_, aku akan bermain denganmu lain waktu saja," ujar pria beriris _onyx_ itu sambil mengelus dagu si gadis. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya. "Seleramu bagus juga, tapi ia hanyalah seorang pekerja rendahan. Kau sangat lucu," goda si pria pada Gaara sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu. Namun, langkah si Uchiha sempat terhenti karena sebuah suara penuh penekanan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Keberadaanmu di sini tidak akan lama lagi, Madara Uchiha," kata Gaara tanpa memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Heh, lihat saja nanti," balas Madara dengan percaya diri. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi yang menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi dari situ.

Tinggallah di sini Hinata dan Gaara setelah pria berambut hitam itu menghilang. Sayup-sayup isakkan sang gadis masih terdengar jelas. Sesekali ia menyeka air matanya sambil membenahi kemejanya yang terkoyak.

Sepasang _jade_ memperhatikan setiap gerakannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hinata.."

"Gaara, t-terima kasih.. –hiks."

Laki-laki itu lalu menghampiri kekasihnya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh lemas si gadis.

"Maaf, Hinata. Maafkan aku.." sesal Gaara di pundak Hinata.

"T-tidak, Gaara.. T-terima kasih," ujar Hinata dengan suara yang agak parau.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata. Sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa menendang pria itu keluar dari sini."

"Y-ya, Gaara.."

* * *

Ruangan besar itu sedikit redup karena pencahayaan yang kurang baik. Namun bisa terlihat jelas jajaran botol anggur tua mulai dari _Red Wine_, _Rose Wine_, hingga _Fortified Wine_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi. Seorang pria dewasa beriris _onyx_ tengah menerawang sambil duduk santai di kursinya dengan kedua kaki yang ia angkat ke atas meja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba pintu masuk ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki yang usianya jauh lebih muda di bawahnya.

"Madara," katanya.

"Oh, Gaara. Ada urusan apa sampai kau datang kemari? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa kau harus segera mengemasi barang-barangmu."

"Hanya karena usiamu yang sudah hampir 25 tahun itu, bukan berarti kau bisa mengeluarkanku, Bocah!" geram pria bernama Madara itu.

"Begitukah?" tanya laki-laki muda itu meremehkan. "Bagaimana jika semua pekerja di sana juga menginginkanmu angkat kaki dari tempat ini?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah sanggup mengurus perkebunan ini!" marah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Sadarlah. Kau hanya ditugaskan untuk sementara waktu menjalankan kebun anggur ini setelah ayahku meninggal."

"Ya, ya. Sabaku itu memang orang penyakitan yang lemah!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha! Kau masih bisa bersikap seperti ini saat kau tahu bahwa waktumu tidak banyak lagi di sini?" tanya pemuda itu sarkastik. "Besok, aku akan mengambil alih segalanya darimu. Ingat itu!" ancamnya lagi. Setelahnya, pemuda dengan tato kanji '_ai_' di dahi sebelah kirinya itu berlalu tanpa mengucapkan salam pada si pria Uchiha.

"Sialan kau, Sabaku!"

.

.

Budou no Niwa

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih terlihat berlari dengan riang dari arah rumahnya –rumah flat tempat para pekerja di kebun anggur itu tinggal– lebih tepatnya. Jika biasanya ia membawa tas jaring kecil untuk menyimpan kotak makan siangnya, kali ini ia mengisi tasnya itu dengan sebuah syal berwarna putih. Bukan untuk dipakai, melainkan untuk diberikan kepada seseorang tepat di hari jadinya. Seseorang yang bagi si gadis sangat amat istimewa.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak untuk menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar khas perkebunan anggur di pagi itu. "_Kami-sama_, kuharap Gaara akan menyukai pemberianku ini," gumam gadis itu pelan sambil menutup matanya sesaat.

Setelah memasuki area perkebunan, si gadis bersurai indigo itu menemukan banyak para pekerja kebun anggur yang tengah berkumpul. Ini aneh karena mereka selalu melakukaan pekerjaannya sendiri-sendiri. Membidang tanah, melilitkan pohon, ataupun memetik buah bukanlah pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan bersama-sama seperti ini, bukan? Penasaran, ia lalu mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Uhm, Bibi.. Ada apa ini?" tanya gadis tersebut pada seorang pekerja wanita.

"Ah, Hinata! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau sekarang ada pemindahan resmi kepemilikan kebun ini," jawab wanita itu ramah.

"B-benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kami semua di sini tengah menunggu tuan muda Sabaku."

"A-ah.. B-begitu, ya?"

"Akhirnya ya, Hinata. Tuan Uchiha yang sok itu mau juga pergi dari sini."

"T-tuan Madara p-pergi?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu. Mata bulannya membulat, perasaannya terkejut. '_Gaara tidak main-main ternyata_,' batinnya.

"Sekarang, semuanya berharap pada tuan muda. Semoga ia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebuh baik, persis seperti ayahnya dulu," ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Y-ya. Aku juga berharap b-begitu, Bi."

Percakapan dua perempuan itu terhenti karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah pekat dengan kerutan wajahnya yang tegas. Setelan jas hitam sederhana membuatnya nampak berwibawa. Di pagi ini, hari ini, tepat di usianya yang kedua puluh lima tahun, ia menyatakan secara resmi dirinya sebagai pemimpin perkebunan anggur ini yang dibangun ayahnya dulu.

Hal inilah yang sejak satu dekade terakhir, menjadi harapan para pekerja di sini. Pendiri perkebunan anggur itu –Sabaku, menderita penyakit serius yang berhasil merenggut nyawanya. Anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki –Gaara, saat itu hanya seorang remaja laki-laki pada umumnya yang dianggap belum mampu untuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Sebagai rekan kerja Sabaku kala itu, jadilah Madara Uchiha yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi pimpinan perkebunan, sebelum usia Gaara mencapai dua puluh lima tahun. Itu yang tertulis pada kertas wasiat sang Sabaku.

Dan berakhirlah kekuasaan Madara Uchiha pada hari ini.

Hampir semua pekerja mengharapkan hari ini cepat tiba. Mereka sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Madara yang sering merendahkan dan melecehkan para pekerja wanita di sana. Ketika akhirnya Gaara Sabaku resmi menggantikan posisi Madara, maka timbul perasaan senang, lega, bahkan terharu yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang mengabdikan dirinya di kebun anggur itu. Ya, semuanya memang harus berjalan seperti ini.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Seperti biasa, Hinata masih melakukan pekerjaannya melilitkan sulur atau memetik buah yang telah matang di tempat paling ujung kebun itu. Tempat yang cukup sepi dari para pekerja-pekerja lain. Di ujung kebun ini, Hinata bisa melihat lembah yang ada di bawahnya. Lembah yang sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Lagi-lagi, ia melamun tanpa sadar bahwa seorang laki-laki sudah berada tepat di belakangnya kini.

"Hinata?"

"G-gaara!" pekik Hinata kaget. Wajah mulusnya langsung merona merah. "Ah! T-tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sambil mengambil tas jaring yang ia simpan di bawah salah satu pohon zaitun liar.

"Untukku?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu setelah menerima sebuah syal manis berwarna putih tulang dari tangan Hinata.

"T-tentu saja. S-selamat ulang tahun, G-gaara," ucap si gadis malu-malu.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Gaara lembut.

"Y-ya.. S-semoga kau menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya sambil membawa Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Detakkan jantung terasa berdebar hebat –entah milik siapa. Mungkin detak jantung keduanya?

"I-iya, Gaara," bisik Hinata lembut.

_Jade_ dan lavender pucat itu terus bertemu pandang setelah Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kekarnya masih ia letakkan di pinggang Hinata. Tatapan mereka semakin dalam selagi keduanya mendekatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Iris bulan Hinata lalu tertutup saat ia merasakan bibir Gaara menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Lembut, sangat lembut. Ia menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh Sabaku muda itu. Perlahan, bibir ranum si gadis terbuka untuk membalas setiap sensasi yang diberikan si pemuda. Kini, lidah mereka mulai ikut bermain, mengalihkan setiap akal sehat dengan perlahan. Telapak kanan Gaara lalu mengusap lembut punggung Hinata dan berakhir di tengkuk si gadis untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

Setelah keduanya merasa kehabisan nafas, mereka lalu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan panas barusan. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar sudah mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus garis rahang si gadis. Ia lalu menggendong Hinata dengan gaya pengantin ke semak-semak di dekat sana. Si gadis sempat terkejut dengan jantung yang mulai berdegup cepat melebihi normal. '_Ayah dan Ibu di surga, aku benar-benar mencintai Gaara_,' batinnya sambil menatap sekilas awan di atas sana yang sudah menggelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Gaara lalu membaringkan Hinata di tanah berumput itu. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi kepala Hinata dengan lututnya yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Hinata, jangan pernah membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh oleh lelaki lain," katanya dengan nada suara yang agak sedih.

"G-gaara.."

"Berjanjilah, Hinata."

"A-aku b-berjani, Gaara."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan gadisnya itu, Gaara lalu melepaskan tumpuan tangannya dan mendekap Hinata erat sambil menyesapi harum helaian indigo itu. Ia lalu beralih untuk merasakan aroma khas Hinata pada leher putihnya dan mengecupnya sesekali. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata membuat Gaara semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tangannya yang semula ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Hinata, kini beralih ke lengan –lalu dada Hinata yang masih terbalut kemeja putih itu.

"Akh, G-gaara!" pekik si gadis, merasakan tangan Gaara yang semakin liar di sana.

Tak memedulikan pekikan Hinata, bibir si pemuda lalu mulai kembali menjelajahi bibir lembut Hinata-nya itu sambil tangannya yang perlahan mulai membuka kancing kemeja si gadis. Merasa sensasi yang diberikan Gaara sangat nikmat, tubuh Hinata tidak bisa menolak untuk membalas semua perlakuan Gaara. Perlahan, ia lingkarkan lengannya ke leher si pemuda dan mulai membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan.

Dua pasang pakaian telah tercampakkan asal tanpa disadari pemiliknya. Desahan, erangan, dan rintihan semakin terdengar jelas dari dalam semak itu. Ya, mereka bercinta. Mereka bercinta di bawah langit yang mulai meredup, diiringi rintik hujan yang kian deras...

.

.

Budou no Niwa

.

.

Siang itu, di sebuah kedai kecil, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan lingkaran hitam penuh yang menghiasi matanya. Nampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Benar saja. Ia lantas melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang baru memasuki kedai tersebut. Si gadis lalu menghampiri tempat di mana pemuda tadi duduk.

"G-gaara.."

"Hinata. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"M-maaf aku t-terlambat. A-aku masih h-harus memetik buah t-tadi," ujar si gadis setelah duduk di kursinya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, kau tidak harus bekerja di sana lagi."

"A-apa? M-maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Ini, kau minum dulu," tawar pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan segelas _Sweet Wine_ pada si gadis.

"A-aa.. T-tidak, Gaara. Tidak p-pantas bagi seorang pekerja s-sepertiku meminum ini dengan t-tuannya," kata gadis yang bernama Hinata itu takut-takut.

"Apa kau belum mengerti juga, Hinata?" tanya Gaara sedikit kesal. "Apa kejadian semalam tidak membuatmu sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"G-gaara, j-jangan membahasnya di s-sini," bisik Hinata pelan.

"Ini tidak memabukkan, Hinata. Cobalah."

"B-baiklah," pasrah si gadis akhirnya.

_Wine_ yang bisa dihabiskan dalam tiga kali teguk itu membuat Hinata terpesona akan rasanya yang manis dan lembut. Namun, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sebelum ia menghabiskan tegukkan terakhir. Ia menahan benda itu dengan giginya selagi meneguk _wine_ itu. Ketika ia mengeluarkan benda tersebut...

"Cincin?"

"Ya, Hinata. Apa kau bersedia menjadi isteriku?"

Hening sejenak. Otak Hinata masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna setiap kata yang barusan Gaara ucapkan. Menikah dengannya? Apa Gaara bercanda? Apa ini mimpi?

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata setelah tersadar dari pergelutan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Gaara –lagi.

"T-tapi, Gaara.. A-aku hanya s-seorang pekerja biasa sedangkan k-kau itu pemimpin–"

"Itu tidak penting," sela Gaara. "Aku sudah bilang padamu tentang hal ini beberapa kali."

"Gaa..ra.."

"Apa semua perlakuanku selama ini belum cukup untuk meyakinkanmu?" _Jade_ Gaara masih menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya.

Kristal bening langsung turun dari mata bulan Hinata saat itu juga. Sungguh, ia terharu mendengar setiap pernyataan Gaara. "A-aku mencintaimu, G-gaara," isaknya.

"Aku juga, Hinata," ucap Gaara lembut sambil tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata gadisnya –ah, bukan, kini Hinata sudah menjadi wanitanya.

Biarkanlah mereka merasakan kebahagian baru itu. Biar saja mereka mengaggap dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua saja. Mereka tidak perlu mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang _onyx_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan benci. Mereka tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Sabaku Gaara, kau tidak bisa semudah itu membuatku kembali ke Konoha. Lihat saja nanti!" rutuk si pemilik iris kelam itu.

.

.

**END**

**AN**

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan atau ceritanya kurang jelas.. Seperti yang kubilang di atas, ini one-shot pertamaku.. Jadi, pasti masih acak-acakan, kan? :')

Madara itu harusnya balik ke kampung halamannya (Konoha).. Tapi, inilah bagian Angst-nya, Minna! :'D

Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, dan segala bentuk review apapun itu aku terima.. *big hugs*

Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, ya! :')

See you! ^_^w

Kazuko Nozomi


End file.
